leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diana
Diana hat permanent |as}}. Nach Verwendung einer Fähigkeit wird dieser Bonus für 3 Sekunden |as}} erhöht}}. |leveling = |description2 = Jeder dritte innerhalb von Sekunden richtet, auch an auch nahen Gegnern, |magisch}} an. Wendet Zaubereffekte an. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an. * Jeder der drei Angriffe hat eine spezielle Animation und sie beginnt zu leuchten, wenn der verstärkte Angriff verfügbar ist. * Der Schadensbereich ist vor Diana. |video = Diana-P }} }} / |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana entfesselt einen Stoß lunarer Energie, der in einem Bogen fliegt und an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht, getroffene Ziele für 3 Sekunden mit Mondlicht markiert und sie währenddessen mit aufdeckt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Mondlicht interagiert mit . |leveling2 = |description3 = Der Bauch des Bogens befindet sich rechts von einer gedachten Linie, die Diana und den Zielort verbindet. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren zwar den Schaden, jedoch nicht die Mondlicht-Markierung. |video = Diana-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana sich selbst für 5 Sekunden und erschafft drei Diana umkreisende Sphären, die bei Feindkontakt detonieren und |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern anrichten. |leveling = |Maximaler Schild| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} % des zusätzlichen Lebens)|hp}}}} |Maximaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Wenn alle 3 Spähren detonieren, erhält Diana erneut den Schutzschild, was mit dem alten Schild stapelbar ist, und die Schilddauer wird erneuert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana zum gewählten Gegner und verursacht |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn das Ziel mit markiert war, so werden alle Markierungen auf allen markierten Zielen verbraucht und die von Mondhast zurückgesetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Während des Sprints können andere Fähigkeiten benutzt werden. Wenn das Ziel weniger als 400 Einheiten entfernt ist, sprintet Diana durch das Ziel hindurch. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| im Flug einsetzen, um das Ziel zu markieren, danach den Sprint zu beenden und die Mondlicht-Markierung zu verbrauchen, wodurch die Abklingzeit von Mondhast zurückgesetzt wird. * Wenn man mit Mondhast auf ein Ziel sprintet, welches durch Mondsichel-Schwung stirbt, bevor man es getroffen hat (also im Flug), wird die Abklingzei trotzdem zurückgesetzt. |video = Diana-E }} }} / |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Diana alle nahen Gegner auf und sie zu sich, wonach diese für 2 Sekunden werden. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Wenn Diana mindestens einen zu sich zieht, lässt sie es nach 1 Sekunde Mondlicht regnen, was |magisch}} um sie herum verursacht, welcher pro weiteren reingezogenen Champion erhöht wird. |leveling2 = }} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Diana en:Diana es:Diana fr:Diana it:Diana pl:Diana pt-br:Diana ru:Диана zh:黛安娜 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Mit ihrer kämpft Diana als Kriegerin der – einer Glaubensgemeinschaft, die in den Landen um den Targon beinahe verschwunden war. Sie trägt eine schimmernde Rüstung in der Farbe des nächtlichen Winterschnees und ist die lebende Verkörperung der Macht des Silbermonds. In ihr pulsiert die Essenz eines Aspektes von jenseits von Targons gewaltigem Gipfel, und Diana ist nicht länger rein menschlich. Sie ringt darum, ihre Kräfte zu verstehen und ihre Bestimmung in dieser Welt zu finden. Der Hohn des Mondes Diana wurde geboren, als ihre Mutter und ihr Vater in den unerbittlichen Hängen des Targon Schutz suchten. Sie kamen aus einem entfernten Land und wurden von Träumen über einen Berg angezogen, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten, und dem Versprechen auf Offenbarung. An den östlichen Abhängen des Berges wurden sie von Erschöpfung und scharfen Sturmwinden übermannt. Dort, unter kaltem, erbarmungslosem Mondschein, kam Diana in dem Augenblick zur Welt, als ihre Mutter ihren letzten Atemzug nahm. Jäger eines nahegelegenen Tempels der fanden sie dann am nächsten Tag, nachdem der Sturm abgeflaut war und die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht hatte, eingewickelt in Bärenfell und in den Armen ihres toten Vaters. Sie schafften sie zum Tempel, wo das Findelkind der Sonne präsentiert wurde und man ihr den Namen Diana gab. Das Mädchen mit dem ebenholzschwarzen Haar wurde als eine Solari erzogen, ein Glaube, der der vorherrschende war in den Landen um den Targon. Diana wurde zur Novizin und man lehrte ihr, die Sonne in all ihren Aspekten zu verehren. Sie lernte die Legenden der Sonne kennen und trainierte jeden Tag mit den Ra-Horak, den Kriegertemplern der Solari. Die Solari-Ältesten lehrten, dass alles Leben von der Sonne abstammte, und dass der Schein des Mondes falsch war, da er kein Leben spendet und Schatten wirft, in denen sich nur Kreaturen der Dunkelheit wohlfühlen. Dennoch zog der Mondschein Diana auf eine Weise magisch an, wie es die vom Berg niederstrahlende Sonne niemals konnte. Jede Nacht wachte das junge Mädchen von Träumen auf, in denen sie auf den Berg kletterte, um sich aus den Schlafsälen der Novizen zu schleichen und dann blühende Blumen der Nacht zu pflücken und Süßwasserquellen dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie sich im Mondschein silbrig färbten. Mit den Jahren gab es immer mehr Probleme zwischen Diana und den Ältesten und ihren Lehren. Sie stellte alles, was ihr beigebracht wurde, in Frage und hielt es für möglich, dass es noch mehr gab als das, was man ihr beibrachte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, man hatte sie absichtlich über einige Sachen im Unklaren gelassen. Je länger sie dort blieb, desto ausgeschlossener fühlte sie sich. Die Freunde aus ihrer Kindheit distanzierten sich von dem spöttischen, zweifelnden Mädchen, das nie so richtig dazugehörte. Nachts, als sie dem Mond beim Aufgehen über dem weit entfernten Gipfel zusah, fühlte sie sich immer mehr wie eine Ausgestoßene. Der Drang, den Berg zu besteigen, war sehr stark in ihr und sie konnte sich ihm kaum noch entziehen. Man hatte ihr seit ihrer Geburt immer wieder erzählt, der Berg würde mehr als nur ihr Leben fordern, wenn sie es je versuchen würde. Nur die Größten und Heldenhaftesten würden so einen Aufstieg überleben. Mit jedem vorübergehenden Tag fühlte sich Diana noch einsamer und war sich nun absolut sicher, dass ein wichtiger Aspekt ihres Lebens unerfüllt blieb. Als sie nach einem Streit mit einem der Ältesten die Tempelbibliothek kehren musste, fand sie einen ersten Hinweis darauf, was dies sein könnte. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl, der hinter einem herunterhängenden Bücherregal auftauchte, zog Dianas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie ging näher und fand die teilweise verbrannten Seiten eines uralten Manuskripts. Diana fing in jener Nacht an, die Seiten im Licht des Vollmondes zu lesen. Was sie dort las, öffnete eine Tür in ihre Seele. Diana erfuhr von einer beinahe verschwundenen Gruppe, die als Lunari bekannt waren und deren Glauben es war, dass der Mond die Quelle allen Lebens und des Gleichgewichts ist. Diana verstand aus den bruchstückhaften Texten, dass die Lunari über den ewigen Kreislauf sprachen – Tag und Nacht, Sonne und Mond – und seiner Wichtigkeit für die Harmonie des Seins. Das war für das Mädchen wie eine Offenbarung. Sie schaute hinter die mondbeschienenen Tempelmauern und sah eine ältere Frau mit Bärenfellumhang, die sich in Richtung des weiten Pfades schleppte, der zum Berggipfel führte. Die Schritte der Frau waren kurz und sie stützte sich auf einen alten Weidenstab, um aufrecht zu gehen. Sie erblickte Diana und bat um Hilfe, weil sie den Berggipfel vor Anbruch des Morgens erreichen musste – Diana wusste, dass dies völlig unmöglich war. Dianas Wunsch, der Frau zu helfen und den Berg zu erklimmen, entsprach nicht dem, was die Solari ihr gelehrt hatten. Der Berg war nur für die Würdigen gedacht und Diana fühlte sich nicht würdig genug für irgendetwas. Die Frau bat erneut um Hilfe und dieses Mal zögerte Diana nicht. Sie sprang über die Mauern, nahm den Arm der Frau und dann gingen sie gemeinsam auf dem Pfad, der den Berg hinaufführte. Sie war beeindruckt, dass jemand in ihrem Alter es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte. Sie kletterten stundenlang, über die Wolken und hinaus in die kalte Luft, in der der Mond und die Sterne wie Diamanten funkelten. Trotz ihres Alters kletterte die Frau weiter und trieb Diana an, wenn diese stolperte oder wenn die Luft dünn und kalt wurde. Später in der Nacht verlor Diana das Gefühl für die Zeit, als die Sterne über ihrem Kopf kreisten und vom Berg fast nichts mehr zu sehen war. Zusammen erklommen sie weiter den Berg und jedes Mal, wenn sie stolperte, schöpfte sie Kraft aus dem Mondschein. Diana fiel auf ihre Knie, unvorstellbar müde und erschöpft. Ihr gesamter Körper widersetzte sich ihren Anstrengungen. Als Diana hochschaute, sah sie, dass sie den Berggipfel erreicht hatten. Eine Leistung, die in einer einzigen Nacht eigentlich gar nicht zu schaffen war. Der Gipfel war in Kaskaden spektraler Beleuchtung, Schleier strahlenden Lichts und Spiralen lebendiger Farben gehüllt und in der Luft schwebte der Geist einer riesigen Stadt aus Gold und Silber. Sie suchte nach ihrer Begleiterin, aber die Frau war nicht mehr zu sehen – nur der Bärenfellumhang auf Dianas Schultern zeugte noch von ihrer Existenz. Als sie ins Licht schaute, erkannte sie das Versprechen von Akzeptanz, davon, dass die Leere in ihr gefüllt werden und dass sie die Chance erhalten würde, etwas Größeres zu sein, als sie sich je vorstellen konnte. Das war es, nach dem Diana ihr ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte, ohne dies jemals richtig zu verstehen. Sie merkte beim Aufstehen, wie sie von frischem Leben durchdrungen war. Sie ging einen Schritt auf die unglaubliche Aussicht zu und wurde dabei mit jedem Atemzug entschlossener. Das Licht fing an zu wogen und Diana schrie, als es sie durchdrang. Sie war in Berührung mit etwas Gewaltigem und Unmenschlichem gekommen, etwas mit immensem Alter und Macht. Das Gefühl bereitete ihr Schmerzen, aber sie genoss es auch – ein Moment der Unendlichkeit, der offenbarend und sinnestäuschend gleichermaßen war. Als das Licht dahinschwand, fühlte sich der Verlust wie ein Schmerz an, den sie bis dahin noch nicht gekannt hatte. Diana stolperte wie in Trance den Berg herunter. Sie vergaß dabei ihre Umgebung, bis sie sich vor einer Spalte am Berghang wiederfand. Es war ein Höhleneingang, der nur durch die Schatten des Mondscheins sichtbar wurde. Ihr war kalt und sie suchte Schutz vor der Nacht, also ging sie in die Höhle. Im Inneren weitete sich die Spalte zu einer zerfallenen Ruine, die wahrscheinlich mal ein Tempel oder eine größere Versammlungshalle war. Auf den zerbröckelnden Mauern konnte sie verblasste Fresken mit Kriegern aus und sehen, die gegen eine nicht enden wollende Horde grotesker Monster kämpften, während es vom Himmel Kometen schneidenden Lichts regnete. In der Mitte der Kammer lagen ein mondsichelartiges Schwert und eine Rüstung, die ihr nicht vertraut vorkamen. Ein Kettenhemd mit gesponnenen Silberringen und wunderbar gefertigter Brustplatte aus poliertem Stahl. Die Spiegelung der Rüstung zeigte Diana, dass ihr schwarzes Haar jetzt schneeweiß war. Außerdem schien eine weiß glühende Rune auf ihrer Stirn. Sie erkannte das Symbol, das so wundervoll in die Brustplatte der Rüstung geätzt war. Es war das gleiche Symbol, das sie auf den Seiten des verbrannten Manuskripts in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Dies war Dianas Stunde der Wahrheit. Sie konnte vor ihrem Schicksal davonlaufen oder es annehmen. Diana streckte ihre Arme aus und als ihre Finger den kalten Stahl der Rüstung berührten, wurde ihr Geist bombardiert von Leben, die sie nie gelebt hatte, Erinnerungen, die nicht die ihren waren und Gefühlen, die sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Fetzen uralter Geschichte sprangen wie wild in ihrem Kopf umher, geheimes Wissen, das sie nur vage verstand, und Unmengen an zukünftigen Ereignissen wirbelten wie vom Wind weggeblasener Staub durch ihren Geist. Als die Visionen langsam nachließen, bemerkte Diana, dass sie nun die komplette silberne Rüstung trug. Sie saß ihr wie angegossen. Ihre Gedanken flammten noch vor neuen Erkenntnissen, aber vieles war schwer zu fassen, wie ein Bild, das halb im Schatten und halb im Licht lag, und das frustrierte sie. Sie war immer noch Diana, aber gleichzeitig auch mehr, etwas Ewiges. Sie fühlte sich durch ihr neues Wissen bestätigt und verließ die Höhle schnurstracks in Richtung Solari-Tempel, wo sie den Ältesten von ihrer Erfahrung erzählen wollte. An den Tempeltoren wurde sie von , der Meisterin der Ra-Horak und größten Kriegerin der Solari in Empfang genommen. Diana wurde zu den Ältesten des Tempels geschafft, die ihr zuhörten und dabei zutiefst angewidert waren von dem, was sie alles über die Lunari hörten. Als sie mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war, stellten die Ältesten sie sogleich als Ketzerin, als Gotteslästerin und als Schwindlerin falscher Götter dar. Für solch eine abscheuliche Tat konnte es nur ein Urteil geben: den Tod. Diana war entsetzt. Wie konnten die Ältesten nicht erkennen, was sich so wahrhaftig anfühlte? Wie konnten sie es nur wagen, ihre Offenbarungen zu verwerfen, die sie auf dem Gipfel des heiligen Berges empfangen hatte? Aufgrund der ihr entgegengebrachten Blindheit schäumte sie vor Wut und lodernde silbernen Feuers schwebten in der Luft um sie herum. Diana schrie vor blankem Zorn und zog ihr Schwert. Überall, wo sie zustach, brannte silbernes Feuer und blitze bei jedem Todesstoß auf. Wieder und wieder peitsche sie mit ihrem Schwert auf die Ältesten ein, bis ihre Wut langsam abebbte und sie vor sich das Blutbad sah, das sie angerichtet hatte. Die Ältesten waren tot und Leona lag auf ihrem Rücken. Dabei stieg Rauch von ihrer Rüstung auf, als wäre diese gerade erst geschmiedet worden. Entsetzt über ihre eigene Tat floh Diana vom Ort des Massakers und in die Wildnis des Targon, während die Solari erst einmal begreifen mussten, was geschehen war. Nun wird sie von den Kriegern der Ra-Horak gejagt und versucht die bruchstückhaften Erinnerungsfetzen der Lunari, die sich in ihrem Geist versteckt halten, wieder zusammenzusetzen. Getrieben von halb erinnerten Wahrheiten und flüchtigen Einblicken in uraltes Wissen klammert sich Diana nur noch an eine Wahrheit – dass die Lunari und die Solari nicht verfeindet sein müssen und dass auf sie selbst ein größeres Schicksal wartet, als nur eine Kriegerin zu sein. Es ist nicht klar, wie dieses Schicksal aussehen wird, aber Diana hat sich auf die Suche danach begeben. Sie lässt sich dabei durch nichts aufhalten. Beziehungen * ist die Tochter von Ausländern, die zum Berg Targon gekommen und dort gestorben sind. Diana wurde von den gefunden und aufgezogen, allerdings hinterfragte Diana schon sehr früh den Glauben der Solari, da sie sich immer mehr zum Mond Runeterras hingezogen fühlte. * Nachdem sie indirekt zum Berg Targon gezogen wurde und auf der Spitze des Berges zum Aspekt des Mondes wurde, teilte sie ihre Entdeckung über die vergessene Geschichte zwischen Solari und mit den Ältesten der Solari. Diese stellten sie als Ketzerin da und verurteilten sie jedoch zum Tode. * sucht , da sie die Ältesten der Solari aufgrund ihrer Ignoranz getötet hat. Außerdem will sie das geteilte Wissen der beiden über die Leere zusammentragen. * reiste auf der Suche nach durch Ionia, damit diese ihr einen Mondstein geben kann. Diesen braucht sie, damit ihr Volk, die Marai, nicht von den Leerengeborenen aus dem Meer überrannt wird. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Diana Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Diana Diana DunkelwalkürenScreenshot.jpg|Dunkelwalküren-Diana Diana Mondgöttin Screenshots.jpg|Mondgöttin Diana Skins ; : * Sie war seit Beginn der Entwicklung das Gegenstück zu . * Ihr Name lehnt an die an. * Ihre Waffe basiert sowohl auf einer als auch auf einem . ; : * Die Maske, die sie trägt, ähnelt denen aus japanischen -Theatern. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Skin ist das Gegenstück zu (beide lehnen an aus der an). * hatte sie ein Stirnband, welches den Mond auf ihrer Stirn verdeckte. Dies wurde jedoch geändert, da sie eine zu große Ähnlichkeit zu hatte. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies war ihr erster Skin, in dem sie einen Hut trägt. * Sie ähnelt Lady Maria, einem Endgegner aus Bloodborne. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Sie feiert den Sieg von Team Fire bei den All-Stars 2015 (wurde durch Spielervoting ausgesucht). * Man kann und im Hintergrund sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2014 veröffentlicht, wobei sie den 12px Pfad der Wahrheit repräsentiert. Die anderen zu diesem Event veröffentlichten Skins waren: ** *** Sie repräsentiert den 12px Pfad der Freiheit. ** *** Er repräsentiert den 12px Pfad der Macht. * Sie lehnt an aus der an. ** Man kann im Hintergrund eine Wolke sehen, die wie ein Hase geformt ist. ** Sie wurde vom einem anonymen Designer von vorgeschlagen (Tencent ist die Mutterfirma von Riot Games Inc.). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Dunkelwalküren-Diana - Skin-Spotlight| Mondgöttin Diana - Skin-Spotlight| Mondgöttin Diana - Chroma-Spotlight| Infernalische Diana - Skin-Spotlight| Blutmond-Diana - Skin-Spotlight| Finstere Freibeuterin Diana - Skin-Spotlight| Finstere Freibeuterin Diana - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= Dianas Designer |narrative = |artwork = (Pan Chengwei, Xu Cheng) |visual = Walker Paulsen Alex 'CaptainLx' Lehmann Christina 'NinjaChewyKun' Wun |sound = Adam 'BelligerentSwan' Swanson Christian 'Praeco' Linke |voice = |conceptcredit = Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino }} Champion-Vorschau: Diana, der Hohn des Mondes ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Vorschau: Diana, der Hohn des Mondes Nicht alle Kreaturen der Nacht sind von der Art, die in den Schatten lauert. Eine kleine Schar Auserwählter stürzt sich Hals über Kopf in den Kampf und hinterlässt ihre Gegner um einige Sonnenstrahlen bettelnd. Von den Völkern der gemieden wandte sich der Isolation der kalten Macht des zu. Sie stürzt sich selbst mitten ins Kampfgetümmel, führt dabei ihre und entfesselt lunare Energie mit gnadenloser Wildheit. Wenn ihr euch von der Dunkelheit der Nacht einschüchtern lasst, aber ihr euch nie in den Schatten versteckt, dann werdet ihr euch sicherlich zu dieser Ritterin des Mondes und ihrem rastlosen Streben nach Vergeltung hingezogen fühlen. Champion-Enthüllung: Diana, der Hohn des Mondes ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Enthüllung: Diana, der Hohn des Mondes Das Blatt wendet sich, Beschwörer. Voll ungebändigter Aggression und vom Mondlicht sowohl gestärkt als auch geschützt, kontrolliert , der Hohn des Mondes, ihre Feinde und verfolgt sie über die Schlachtfelder. Sie lässt ihnen keinen einzigen Strahl des Sonnenlichts als Trost. Dianas hoher Flächenschaden und ihre defensiven Fertigkeiten machen sie zur perfekten Junglerin. erschafft drei sie umkreisende Kugeln, die explodieren und Schaden an allen Gegnern verursachen, die ihr zu nah kommen, während sie durch einen Schild geschützt ist, der jeglichen eingehenden Schaden absorbiert. Sobald alle drei Kugeln detoniert sind, wird der Schildeffekt aufgefrischt, wodurch sie sogar noch mehr Schaden absorbieren kann. Dieser zerstörerische Schild in Verbindung mit dem Schwungangriff ihrer passiven Fähigkeit ermöglicht es ihr an mehreren Zielen erheblichen Schaden zu verursachen, während sie sich flink durch Dschungellager pflügt. Da sie ihre Kraft aus dem Mond bezieht, drehen sich Dianas Fähigkeiten um ihre Nutzung von , um ihre Gegner für den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten. Die halsbrecherische Geschwindigkeit von Dianas Spielweise und ihr unerbittliches Jagdpotenzial werden vom Zusammenspiel von und ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit noch zusätzlich befeuert. Als einzigartige, in einem Bogen wirkende Fähigkeit entlädt die Energie des Mondes in einer Bogenlinie, wobei sie an den auf dieser Linie befindlichen Gegnern Schaden verursacht und sie gleichzeitig von erfasst werden. Wenn eingesetzt wird, um zu einem Gegner teleportiert zu werden, der von erfasst wurde, wird die Abklingzeit der Fähigkeit zurückgesetzt, während alle aktiven Beeinträchtigungen von aufgebraucht werden. Der umsichtige Einsatz von in Verbindung mit der exakten Ausführung von verhilft Diana zu unglaublicher Beweglichkeit und ununterbrochenem Schadensausstoß während eines langen Gefechts. Während , allein mit kombiniert, Diana den höchstmöglichen Schadensausstoß über Zeit gewährt, liegt es in eurem Ermessen, die längere Abklingzeit in Kauf zu nehmen, um entweder direkt auf ein schutzloses Ziel loszugehen oder einen von erfassten Gegner ein zweites Mal ins Ziel zu nehmen, um besonders hohe Schadenswerte zu erzielen. Diana ist in Teamkämpfen am effektivsten. Nachdem sie den Kampf mit und eröffnet hat, kann sie mit nachlegen, um alle Gegner in der Nähe heranzuziehen und zu verlangsamen. Dadurch bleiben sie in der richtigen Reichweite für und , bis wieder einsatzbereit ist. Mit Hilfe des zusätzlichen Durchhaltevermögens, das ihr der Schild gewährt, kann sie viel Schaden einstecken, während die durch verbesserte Beweglichkeit ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit ihr hilft, wichtige Ziele zu verfolgen und sie zu töten. Die hohe Komplexität ihrer Fähigkeiten verleiht Diana das Potenzial, den Dschungel zu kontrollieren, indem sie schnell aus dem Hinterhalt angreift und ihre Gegner in Teamkämpfen in Bedrängnis bringt. center|640px P= ;Mondsilber-Klinge left|64px Dianas ist erhöht. Jeder dritte Schlag trifft Gegner in der Nähe mit . |-|Q= ;Mondsichel-Schwung left|64px Diana schwingt ihre Klinge, um Mondenergie in einem Blitz zu entladen, wodurch Gegner von Mondlicht erfasst werden und auf einer Bogenlinie verursacht wird, bevor es zur Explosion kommt. |-|W= ;Fahle Kaskade left|64px Diana erschafft drei sie umkreisende Kugeln, die beim Kontakt mit Gegnern detonieren und verursachen. Sie erhält außerdem vorübergehend einen Schild, der Schaden absorbiert. Dieser Schild erneuert sich, wenn alle drei Kugeln explodiert sind. |-|E= ;Mondsucht left|64px Diana alle Gegner in der Nähe heran und sie. |-|R= ;Mondhast left|64px Diana teleportiert sich zu einem Gegner und verursacht . Mondhast hat keine Abklingzeit, wenn ihr Ziel unter dem Einfluss von steht. Die Erschaffung von Diana: Aussehen, Geschichte und Klänge ;von NeeksNaman Die Erschaffung von Diana: Aussehen, Geschichte und Klänge Die Anregungen für den künstlerischen Entwurf eines Champions kommen aus vielen Quellen: Spielmechaniken, Champion-Persönlichkeiten oder einem Spaziergang durch die Natur, um nur ein paar zu nennen. Manchmal werden neue Champions sogar durch die Geschichten anderer Champions befeuert und so war das auch im Fall von , Hohn des Mondes. Auch wenn das künstlerische Leitmotiv natürlich eine Hommage an den Mond ist, wurde die Kunst um sie herum doch auch von ihrer Beziehung zu und den Auswirkungen dieser auf ihren Charakter beeinflusst. Die Gestalter, Trickzeichner, Klangkünstler und Kreativdesigner entwarfen Diana als Charakter lange bevor sie sie als den Champion kannten, den wir uns heute anschauen können. Einige von ihnen kamen zusammen, um Dianas Ursprünge zu besprechen und ihre Entwicklung in den Bereichen Aussehen, Geschichte und Klänge. Entwickler-Fragerunde zu Diana auf Reddit ;von NeeksNaman Entwickler-Fragerunde zu Diana auf Reddit Entwicklung begann vor allem mit einem auf einer Geschichte aufbauenden Konzept und zusammen mit ihrem aggressiven Gameplay ist sie jetzt einer der am heißesten erwarteten Champions, die der Liga beitreten. Um euch einen kleinen Einblick in die Geschichte hinter der Entwicklung von Diana zu geben, werden drei ihrer Designer am Freitag ab 21:00 Uhr deutscher Zeit auf Reddit eine Fragerunde veranstalten. Seid mit dabei, wenn Devon 'Runaan' Giehl (Creative Design), Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino (Concept Art) und David 'Volty' Abecassis (Game Design) eure brennendsten Fragen zum Hohn des Mondes beantworten und somit das Wissen teilen, das ihr benötigt, um die zu verdecken und euch von der ergreifen zu lassen. Einblicke in den Designprozess: Hohn des Mondes ;von NeeksNaman Einblicke in den Designprozess: Hohn des Mondes In unserer Diskussion über die Gestaltung von haben wir uns angesehen, wie der Hohn des Mondes von einer anderen Geschichte in der Liga inspiriert wurde. Doch dieser Einfluss beschränkt sich nicht auf die Persönlichkeit, die Gestaltung oder die Klänge. Dianas komplexer Hintergrund wirkte sich auch auf ihre Spielweise aus. Ihre Fertigkeiten spiegeln ihre tragische Lebensgeschichte und ihre Verbindungen zu , den und dem wieder. Wir haben mit einigen der Designer gesprochen, die an der Entwicklung von Dianas Spielweise beteiligt waren, und sie haben uns die Wurzeln dieser aggressiven Championesse erklärt. * David 'Volty' Abecassis (Champion Designer) * Mike 'IronStylus' Maurino (Senior Concept Artist) * 'Davin' Pavlas (User Researcher) * Ryan 'Morello' Scott (Lead Champion Designer) Wie hat Dianas Hintergrundgeschichte und ihre Verbindung zu Leona das Design ihres Gameplays beeinflusst? Morello: ist aus einer Persönlichkeit heraus geboren. hatte ihre Spielweise als Aufhänger. ist aus ihrer Geschichte heraus entstanden. Die Geschichte war es, was sie ausmachte, bevor alles andere hinzukam. Inspiration ziehen wir aus vielen Quellen und all diese Dinge können die Spielweise prägen, aber so fängt es nicht immer an. Jede Unterhaltung, die man über Diana führt, beginnt in der Creative-Abteilung, denn dort ging alles los. Volty: Nachdem wir an gearbeitet hatten, schien da immer eine Möglichkeit, noch einmal auf das Konzept Frau-mit-schwerer-Rüstung zurückzukommen und eine Gegenspielerin aufzustellen, da Sonne und Mond so offensichtlich miteinander verbunden sind. Es war ziemlich hart für uns, genau herauszufinden, was dies bedeutete. Sie musste cool, interessant, einzigartig und auch für sich genommen ein vollwertiger Charakter sein. Es ist wenig befriedigend, eine Championesse zu veröffentlichen, die nur als Gegenmodell zu jemand anderem bestehen kann. Diana brauchte eine Identität, die funktioniert, auch wenn es einen Zusammenhang gibt. IronStylus: Als wir dann für sie eine Identität entwickelt hatten, entbrannten sofort Diskussionen über ihre Mechanik. Volty: Auf der emotionalen Ebene steht die Idee von Diana, die diese Sichel findet und vollkommen unschuldig die Strenggläubigkeit, die Teil der Erziehung als Solari ist, in Frage stellt, und wie daraus Zynismus und Gewalt entstehen, je mehr sie von ihrem Volk gezwungen wird, Dinge blind anzuerkennen. Deshalb dreht sich Dianas Geschichte sehr stark um das Thema Rebellion. Und diese haben wir in ihre Mechaniken übertragen. Morello: Es gibt da eine aufgedeckte Wahrheit, aber sie ist unsicher, wie sie mit dieser umgehen soll. Volty: Der Punkt, an dem in der Geschichte die Wahrheit ins Spiel kommt, ist, als sie Beweise findet und dann zu den Solari zurückkehrt und sagt Bitte, versteht doch, ich habe diesen Beweis gefunden, der nahelegt, dass eure Strenggläubigkeit fehlgeleitet ist. Und erst als sie sie trotz des Beweises wieder zurückweisen, kommt Aggression ins Spiel. Bei der Spielweise sind wir so herangegangen, dass wir eine Anti-Leona erschaffen, also dachten wir uns Anti-Tank, richtig? Wir haben uns überlegt, welche Dinge Tanks im Spiel gern tun, und dann im Grunde darüber nachgedacht, wie Diana ihnen den Tag vermiesen könnte. Schließlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass das vorn und hinten nicht funktioniert. Es macht keinen Spaß, über eine Rolle im Spiel nachzudenken und dann zu versuchen, diese niederzumachen. Morello: Die Rolle als Anti-Tank beschränkte uns zudem in der Palette an Dingen, die wir ausprobieren konnten. Sie hätte so viele Sachen haben müssen, um als Anti-Tank zu wirken, dass sie nicht mehr der coole Mondritter hätte sein können. Letztlich war aber der coole Mondritter das, was zählte. Volty: Was mir in Sachen Design den Weg wies, war, dass wenn sie nicht die Anti-Leona werden sollte, dann wollte ich ihre aggressive Natur besonders hervorheben. An den Stellen, wo Leona defensiv ist und als Beschützerin auftritt, wollte ich, dass Diana bösartig und aggressiv ist und keiner Konfrontation aus dem Weg geht. Ein weiteres Thema ist ihre Selbstzerstörung. Diana ist hingebungsvoll. Sie ist sehr hingebungsvoll. Ihr Glaube ist so stark, dass sie, wenn sie angreift, alles um sich herum vergisst. Das hat ihr Design stark geprägt. Wie hat die Gestaltung das Design beeinflusst - und umgekehrt? Morello: Diana ist die Championesse des Mondes. Wie sieht der Mond aus und wie beeinflusst dies die Art und Weise, wie man sich fühlt, und dann: wie ergibt sich da eine Verbindung zur Spielweise? Das ist eine lange Kette. Bei Spieldesign, Gestaltung und Geschichte ziehen sich nicht drei Leute in ihre eigene Höhle zurück, arbeiten an ihrem Kram, schreiben das auf, kommen wieder raus und sagen: Schaut, was ich mir ausgedacht habe! Wenn man es so macht, geht's völlig schief. In diesem Fall wurde vieles, das wir auf der Seite der Spielweise gemacht haben, davon beeinflusst, wie die Geschichte die Gestaltung geprägt hat, die dann wieder die Spielweise prägte - Und umgekehrt und wieder zurück. Das kann man beim Design gar nicht genug hervorheben. Wie weit wir dabei in Dianas Fall gegangen sind, war wirklich wichtig, mehr noch als bei anderen Charakteren. Davin: Das Aussehen untermauert den ganzen Rest, wie der Charakter designt ist. wird durch die Waffe vorgegeben. und basieren auf der Symbolik. Deshalb fühlt es sich wie eine ganzheitliche Erfahrung an. Wenn man das erste Mal bemerkt, dass auf dem Boden diese Spur hinterlässt, ist das ein Schlüsselmoment für die Entdeckung eines Charakters. Könnt ihr Dianas aggressives, unerbittliches Gameplay-Design näher beschreiben? Morello: Der Aspekt ihres Designs, auf den du anspielst, ist ihre Fähigkeit, nahe ranzukommen, zu jagen und am Ziel dranzubleiben. Sie kommt nicht wirklich einfach aus Situationen heraus, aber wenn sich eine vorteilhafte Situation ergibt, dann geht sie rein und es geht um alles oder nichts. Davin: Sie kann ein bisschen flüchten, aber dies schränkt sie dann sehr ein, richtig? Volty: Sofern es die Situation zulässt, kann man die ultimative Fähigkeit möglicherweise dazu nutzen zu fliehen. Aber entweder reiht man konsequent Abklingzeit an Abklingzeit, wodurch man aus dem Kampf kommt, oder man haut auf ein weniger ideales Ziel raus. Auch wenn dies einem womöglich das Leben rettet, muss man damit beim Schaden große Einbußen hinnehmen. Davin: Der richtige Weg heißt da: Volles Mett aufs Brett! Gelächter Volty: Bei Diana kommt es darauf an, eine Situation zu erkennen, in die man reingehen und dann Vollgas geben kann. Darum ist einfach wunderbar, weil es gigantisch ist. Im Nachhinein betrachtet ist das ein 360°-Zauber. Im Allgemeinen hat man nicht Feinde zu allen Seiten, die man auf einmal heranzieht. Meistens nutzt man es, um Leute vor sich heranzuziehen, die wegrennen oder so. Die Definition des Zaubers als 360° bedeutet, dass der visuelle Effekt richtig Eindruck macht. Und das lohnt sich! Die Fähigkeit macht mehr Spaß als die tatsächliche Kraft, die sie hat, da der Effekt so eine große Wirkung auf dem Schlachtfeld erzielt. IronStylus: Es geht bei ihr um eindrucksvolle Momente, die im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Spielweise eine Geschichte erzählen. Sie macht auf diese Weise dramatische weltanschauliche Aussagen. Morello: Große, epische Momente erzielt man durch Spannung als Spielmechanik - darüber haben wir im Falle von Diana sehr viel gesprochen. Bei früheren Versionen war weniger Spannung im Spiel, es gab häufiger einsetzbare Fähigkeiten, die aber weniger Auswirkungen auf ihre Nutzung hatten. Davon haben wir uns dann distanziert und sind dazu übergegangen, empfindliche Strafen einzubauen, wenn man seine ultimative Fähigkeit, , nicht richtig einsetzt. Dann hat man eine lange Abklingzeit. Wenn man seine Fertigkeiten zum rechten Zeitpunkt einsetzt und etwas vorausschauender arbeitet, werden die Erfolgsmomente großartiger und weil das nicht ununterbrochen passiert, schätzt man diese umso mehr, wenn sie eintreten. Volty: Die Q-R-Kombination entstand, als wir uns den absolut besten Fall ausgemalt haben, in dem man sie aneinanderreiht - das ist ein großartiges Gefühl. Also waren wir sehr glücklich damit. Wir haben bewusst auf eine Interaktion gesetzt, die den absoluten Idealfall darstellt. Morello: Und wenn das schiefgeht, nimmt es einem für eine gewisse Zeit den Wind aus den Segeln und man muss sich davon erst mal erholen und beim nächsten Mal andere Entscheidungen treffen, eine neue Herangehensweise finden. Das verstehen wir unter interessantem Gameplay, wenn es um die richtige Entscheidungsfindung geht. Wie würdet ihr Dianas Spielweise einordnen? Volty: In meinen Augen ist sie eine Kämpferin oder Assassine. Damit meine ich, dass andere vergleichbare Assassinen im Spiel, also Charaktere, die blitzschnell auf ein verwundbares Ziel losgehen können, für gewöhnlich Wege haben, um nicht zu viel Schaden zu erleiden oder sich aus der Situation herausstehlen können. Diana verfügt nicht über solche Möglichkeiten, ist dafür aber widerstandsfähiger. Ihre zu Grunde liegende Durchhaltekraft ist ein kleines bisschen höher als man das von einer Assassine erwarten würde und trägt viel dazu bei, vor allem mit Durchhaltekraft, die im Zusammenhang mit Fähigkeitsstärke arbeitet. Wir haben viele verschiedene Zusammenstellungen bei Diana ausprobiert. Soll sie komplett auf Fähigkeitsstärke abstellen oder eher robuster sein und auf Gegenstände setzen? Wir sind der Meinung, dass die effektivste Zusammenstellung die ist, die auf Fähigkeitsstärke abzielt, was mich wiederum glücklich macht, weil dies stärkt. Davin: Ich freue mich wirklich über diese Fähigkeit, da sie nach dem Prinzip Risiko/Belohnung funktioniert. Wenn man sie gut einsetzt, absorbiert man einigen Schaden und alles ist in Ordnung. Wenn man sie perfekt einsetzt, absorbiert man eine ganze Menge Schaden, während man gleichzeitig Schaden austeilt. Volty: Außerdem belohnt sie eine aggressivere Herangehensweise. Wenn man die Kugeln einsetzt, erhält man einen besseren Schild. Wenn sie explodieren, erneuert sich der Schild. Davin: Man kann nicht einfach blind auf die Tasten hämmern und alles ist schön. Wenn man gut plant, ist auch das Ergebnis besser. Dianas Q-Fertigkeit, der in einem Bogen ausgeführte , ist ziemlich speziell. Könnt ihr uns darüber mehr erzählen? IronStylus: ist eine wirkliche Neuerung. Die Leute lechzten danach. Er ist wirklich innovativ und sehr einfach, aber neu und interessant - etwas, das wir vorher noch nicht gesehen haben. Morello: Wir wollten so etwas schon lange einbauen und nun haben wir endlich die perfekte Stelle dafür gefunden. Davin: Die Fähigkeit ist überaus lohnenswert, wenn man den Bogen effektiv einsetzt. Und wenn einem dabei jemand zusieht, ist das sehr beeindruckend - da wird es für den Beobachtermodus einige visuelle Schmankerl geben. Da schaut man einfach gerne zu. IronStylus: Es ist ein cooles, funkelndes Feuerwerk, auf das man ehrfürchtig staunend blickt. Es macht Spaß, Ziele damit ins Rampenlicht zu stellen, auch wenn gar nichts weiter passiert, als dass man sie als Transportmittel nutzt. Wie schwierig ist es, Diana zu spielen? IronStylus: Für mich als relativ unerfahrenen Spieler ist sie immer noch gut spielbar, kann sich aber vom Newbie bis zum Pro mitentwickeln, ist deshalb auch für höhere Stufen interessant zu spielen. Volty: Ihre Fähigkeiten sind alle für sich sehr mächtig, weshalb sie sich auch beim ersten Einsatz sehr wirkungsvoll anfühlen. Aber so richtig glänzen kann Diana, wenn man ihre Kombinationen beherrscht und Vorteile aus der Beweglichkeit ziehen kann, die man etwa durch das Zusammenspiel von und hinzugewinnt. IronStylus: Ich glaube, manchmal stellen wir die Champions so dar, als setzten sie eine geradezu einschüchternde Lernkurve voraus. Diana kann man sich einfach schnappen und auch wenn man noch nicht ihre ganze Komplexität verinnerlicht hat, richtig Spaß haben. Aber es ist auch sehr interessant, anspruchsvollere Spielweisen mit ihr auszutesten. Man wird schnell warm mit ihr, doch man will dann auch seine Fähigkeiten im Spiel mit ihr verbessern. Wenn man Diana spielt, hat man das Gefühl, man hat einen direkten Draht zu dem, was im Spiel passiert. Wie habt ihr dieses Abtauchen in die Figur hinbekommen, abgesehen von Hintergrundgeschichte und Aussehen? Davin: Eine Möglichkeit, den Spieler in die Figur abtauchen zu lassen, ist es, Effekte einzubauen, die direkt mit dem Geschehen in Verbindung stehen und so sofort eine Rückmeldung bieten. Volty: Dazu fallen mir gleich zwei Dinge ein: Der Spezialeffekt von wird ausgelöst, wenn man die ultimative Fähigkeit mit kombiniert. Man sieht einen großen, senkrechten Blitz und hört einen besonderen Klangeffekt. Dieser Punkt muss wirklich herausstechen, wenn sie ihre Kombo raushaut. Wenn dies geschieht, fühlt man sich einfach gut und die ultimative Fähigkeit hat dann noch dazu keine Abklingzeit. Das ist ein wirklich bedeutender Moment für sie. Das wollten wir mit Klängen und Effekten angemessen unterstreichen. Ähnlich funktioniert das Auffrischen des Schildes bei . Wir wollen klar herausstreichen, dass die drei Kugeln detoniert sind, und Tadaaa! - neuer Schild. Davin: Klangdesign ist da ein wunderbares Mittel. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Fertigkeit bei ihr richtig sitzt, gibt es diesen schroffen Klang, den man aber gern hören möchte. Das ist ein richtig nettes Belohnungsglöckchen. Wenn man an mehreren Vasallen einsetzt, steigt der Ton an und das ist ein fantastisches Gefühl. Morello: Das zeigt, dass Diana verschiedene aufeinander aufbauende Komponenten unter ihren Fähigkeiten hat. Diese Fähigkeit bewirkt etwas, aber sie ist nur halb so wirksam wie sie sein könnte, bis eine andere Voraussetzung oder Kombo-Mechanik eintritt. Wie fühlt es sich stark an? Wie bringt man das Diana-Spielern und ihren Gegnern rüber, damit sie darauf reagieren können? Das sind Entscheidungen bei Gestaltung und Klangeffekten, die wir durch Gameplay-Entscheidungen unterfüttern konnten. So versteht dann auf den Richtfeldern jeder, was gerade geschieht. Gamedesign hat viele verschiedene Aufgaben: Beispielsweise ist es dafür zuständig, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Spiel Spaß macht und eine interessante Mechanik bietet. Besonders wichtig ist es aber, die Geschichte, die man sich ausgedacht hat, auch entsprechend rüberzubringen. Wenn man den Charakter sieht und ihn sich genauer ansieht, ihn beobachtet und hört, was erwartet man dann? Was kommt einem spontan in den Sinn, mal auf psychologischer Ebene betrachtet? Oftmals ist es unsere Aufgabe, die Quintessenz dieser Erwartungen herauszufiltern und diese entweder möglichst genau zu erfüllen oder sie zu erfüllen und den Spieler auf angenehme Art zu überraschen. Wichtig ist, dass es nicht unpassend wird und in eine Richtung geht, die man nicht will. Ich denke, Diana ist dafür ein sehr gutes Beispiel. Media Musik= |align = center|content= : Vocals von Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn : Lyrics von Devon 'Runaan' Giehl Ask not the sun why she sets why she shrouds her light away or why she hides her glowing gaze when night turns crimson gold to grey. For silent falls the guilty sun as day to dark does turn. One simple truth she dare not speak Her light can only blind and burn. No mercy for the guilty bring down their lying sun. Blood so silver black by night upon their faces pale white. Cruel moon, bring the end The dawn will never rise again. }} ;Sonstige Musik Mondwende 2014 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End| Blutmond-Diana - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Mondgöttin Diana| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Diana Art Spotlight| Dianas Mondsichel-Klinge (League of Legends) - Man At Arms Reforged| Mondgöttin Diana Figure turnable| PBE Vorschau Finstere Freibeuter Vladimir & Diana| Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends| Blood Moon Diana VFX| |-|Galerie= Diana Promo 01.png|Diana Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Promo 02.png|Diana Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Konzept 01.png|Diana Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Konzept 02.jpg|Diana Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Konzept 03.png|Diana Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Konzept 04.png|Diana Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Konzept 05.png|Diana Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Model 01.jpg|Diana Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Diana Model 02.jpg|Diana Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Diana Dunkelwalküren- Model 01.jpg|Dunkelwalküren-Diana Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Diana Mondgöttin Konzept 01.png|Mondgöttin Diana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Diana Mondgöttin Statue model 01.jpg|Mondgöttin Diana Statue Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstlers DragonFly Studio) Diana Mondgöttin Statue model 02.jpg|Mondgöttin Diana Statue Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstlers DragonFly Studio) Diana Infernalische Konzept 01.jpg|Infernalische Diana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Diana Blutmond- Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Diana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Diana Blutmond- Model 01.png|Blutmond-Diana Model Diana Blutmond- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Diana Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 1.= Als unbeirrbare Personifikation der unternimmt Diana einen dunklen Kreuzzug gegen die die Sonne verehrenden . Obschon sie einst um die Akzeptanz ihres Volkes kämpfte, formten Jahre der vergeblichen Bemühungen sie zu einer verbitterten, unbarmherzigen Kriegerin. Sie stellt ihre Kontrahenten nun vor ein schreckliches Ultimatum: Huldigt dem Licht des Mondes oder sterbt durch ihre . Obwohl sie als Solari geboren wurde, trieb Dianas wissbegieriges Wesen einen Keil zwischen sie und ihre Geschwister. Trost und Orientierung fand sie schon immer unter dem nächtlichen Himmel und hinterfragte deshalb die Vorherrschaft der Sonne in ihrer Gesellschaft. Die Ältesten der Solari entgegneten ihrer Infragestellung nur mit Hohn und Strafen. Trotzdem blieb Diana davon überzeugt, dass, wäre sie in der Lage, für die Macht des Mondes einen Beweis zu erbringen, die Ältesten ihren Argumenten Gehör schenken würden. Jahrelang studierte sie abgeschieden in den Archiven der Solari, bis sie schließlich in einem alten Wälzer eine verschlüsselte Nachricht fand. Dieser Hinweis führte sie in ein abgeschiedenes Tal am Berg Targon, in dem sie schließlich den Eingang zu einem uralten, verschlossenen Tempel freilegen konnte. In seinem Inneren fand sie neben alten Relikten und verblichenen Wandmalereien eine verzierte Rüstung und eine wunderschöne Mondsichel-Klinge, die beide mit Zeichen des Mondes verziert waren. Diana legte die Rüstung an und kehrte noch in derselben Nacht zu den Ältesten der Solari zurück. Sie erklärte, dass die Artefakte belegten, dass andere einst den Mond verehrt hatten, ebenso wie sie es tat. Ihre Entdeckung von Beweisen, welche die Vorherrschaft der Solari in Frage stellten, schockierte die Ältesten. Zu Dianas Schrecken wurde sie von ihnen zu einer Ketzerin erklärt und damit zum Tode verurteilt. Während die Ältesten sie für die Hinrichtung vorbereiteten, gewann Dianas Wut und Trauer die Oberhand über ihr Verlangen, akzeptiert zu werden. Indem sie ihren Blick gen Himmel richtete, rief sie den Mond um Stärke an. Eine Woge übernatürlicher Kraft in sich spürend, sprengte Diana ihre Ketten, erhob ihre Reliktklinge, drehte sich um und metzelte die Ältesten nieder. Nachdem die Ruinen des Tempels hinter ihr lagen, fuhr Diana damit fort, all jene zu zerstören, welche die Macht des Mondes leugnen würden. }} Alte Splash-Arts Diana Dunkelwalküren-Diana S alt.jpg|1. Dunkelwalküren-Diana Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Diana Dunkelwalküren-Diana L alt.jpg|1. Dunkelwalküren-Diana |Trivia= Trivia * Dianas Mechanik wurde von Volty entwickelt, das visuelle Design von IronStylus und RiotRunaan, ihre Geschichte und das kreative Design von RiotHarrow.Wer entwickelte Diana? ** Dianas Waffe basiert auf einer und einem (ägyptisches Sichelschwert).Dianas Waffe * Ihr Name kommt von der Diana, Göttin der Jagd, des Mondes und der Geburt.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diana * Diana ist der erste Champion, welcher einen Songtext und Vokals im Ladebildschirm hatte. ** Der Verfasser ist RiotRunaan, der Vokalist RiotSaiyaka und der Komponist Christian Linke.https://twitter.com/JustSerif/status/232767139692552192 ** Andere Champion mit Vokals sind , und . * Diana ist der erste Champion mit einer speziellen Laufanimation, wenn sie verlangsamt wird oder ein Ziel verfolgt. * In dem Moment, als Diana auserwählt wurde, wusste sie die Kraft des Mondes zu verwenden. Es ist Teil ihres Aufstiegs, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten sofort versteht, jedoch müssen diese noch verbessert werden. * Als Diana begann, die Lehren des Solari-Ältersten zu hinterfragen, war sie unglaublich eifrig und nachdenklich über ihre Vorgehensweise. Aber was mit fast unschuldigen Fragen begann, führte zu immer mehr Hohn und Spott ihrer Altersgenossen. Sie war schon immer ein bisschen stur, aber sie setzte ihren Weg trotz der Strafen fort. Diana wurde verbittert, kalt und gnadenlos, aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit recht. * Das Mal auf ihrer Stirn erschien, als sie zur Auserwählten des Mondes aufstieg.Diana Dev Blog 1 * Ursprünglich war ihre ultimative Fähigkeit. Es sollte ein kanalisierter Masseneffekt sein, welcher die nahe Umgebung verdunkelt und nur die Projektion eines Halbmondes sehen lässt, welcher bei voller Aufladung zu einem Vollmond wird. Am Ende würde Diana ein hohes Maß an absolutem Schaden verursachen, welches von der gesammelten Ressource "Hohn" abhängig sein wollte. Diese Idee wurde jedoch verworfen, da es zu schwer sein würde, ihr zu entkommen. Diana Ultimativc Fähigkeit |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * Grundwerte ** ⇒ * ** ⇒ V9.24 - Hotfix vom 17.12.2019: * ** Dianas normale Angriffe gewähren ihr direkt nach Aktivierung nun die korrekte Anzahl von . V9.24 - Gameplay-Überarbeitung: * ** Neue Grafik- und Soundeffekte. ** Wir haben die visuellen Effekte all ihrer Fähigkeiten aktualisiert; unter anderem haben wir die Grafikeffekte ihrer Ult rundum erneuert und ihrem Passiv eine schönere Optik gegeben. ** Wir haben die Soundeffekte all ihrer Fähigkeiten verbessert, vor allem die für ihren Schild und ihre Sprünge. Darüber hinaus haben ihre Ult und ihr Passiv brandneue Soundeffekte bekommen. * ** ⇒ ** ⇒ ** |ad}} ⇒ |ad}} * ** Fähigkeitssymbol von 20px zu 20px geändert. ** Gewährt Angriffstempo|as}}. ** Nach Einsatz einer Fähigkeit erhält Diana für ihre nächsten 3 Angriffe |as}} ⇒ Nach Einsatz einer Fähigkeit wird 3 Sekunden lang das , das Diana durch Mondsilber-Klinge erhält, verdreifacht. ** Jeder dritte Schlag trifft nahe Gegner, fügt ihnen zusätzlich zusätzlichen magischen Schaden|magisch}} zu und regeneriert . ⇒ Jeder dritte Schlag trifft nahe Gegner und fügt ihnen zusätzlich magischen Schaden|magisch}} zu. * ** Fähigkeitssymbol von 20px zu 20px geändert. ** ⇒ * ** Fähigkeitssymbol von 20px zu 20px geändert. ** 10 Sekunden auf allen Rängen ⇒ Sekunden ** (gewährte Schildstärke insgesamt ) ⇒ (gewährte Schildstärke insgesamt ) ** (insgesamt ) ⇒ (insgesamt ) ** (insgesamt )'' * (Überarbeitete R) ** Fähigkeitssymbol von 20px zu 20px geändert. ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden ** |mana}} ⇒ |mana}} ** ⇒ ** ⇒ * (Überarbeitete E) ** Fähigkeitssymbol von 20px zu 20px geändert. ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden ** ⇒ ** % ⇒ % ** Wenn Diana einen oder mehr gegnerische Champions heranzieht, fällt nach 1 Sekunde das Mondlicht auf sie herab. Dieses verursacht im Bereich um sie herum magischen Schaden|magisch}} und wird für jedes weitere herangezogene Ziel um |magisch}} erhöht. V5.3: * ** Zeigt nun die Anzahl der Steigerungen und die verbleibende Dauer an. * ** Die Sphären von „Fahle Kaskade“ rotieren nun etwa doppelt so schnell. V4.21: * ** Wenn „Mondhast“ auf Ziele angewendet wird, welche die „Mondlicht“-Beeinträchtigung tragen, wird die Abklingzeit von „Mondhast“ zurückgesetzt, selbst wenn Diana in ihrem Sprint unterbrochen wird. V4.9: * Allgemein ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den manchmal ihre Rückruf-Animationen abbrach. V4.4: * : ** BONUSFAKTOR DER FÄHIGKEITSSTÄRKE 0,6 ⇒ 0,8 V3.7: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 20/25/30/40/50/65/80/95/110/125/140/155/175/195/215/240/265/290 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 20/25/30/35/40/50/60/70/80/90/105/120/135/155/175/200/225/250 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) verringert. ** Die Reichweite des Schlages hinter Diana wurde verringert. * ** Der Gesamtschaden wurde von 60/105/150/195/240 auf 66/102/138/174/210 geändert. ** Der Schild wurde von 55/80/105/130/155 (+0,45 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 40/55/70/85/100 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) verringert. ** Die zweite Anwendung des Schildes kumuliert nun mit der ersten anstatt diese zu ersetzen. V3.01: * ** Die Sphären wurden angepasst, um sie besser auf die Größe der gegnerischen Modelle abzustimmen. V1.0.0.154: * ** Die Detonation der Sphären wurde angepasst, damit diese besser zu Dianas Grund-Angriffsreichweite passt. ** Die Wirkdauer des Schilds wurde von 4 auf 5 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 750 auf 825 erhöht. V1.0.0.153: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 70/110/150/190/230 auf 60/95/130/165/200 verringert. * ** Der Radius des Explosionsschadens der Sphären wurde verringert. ** Die Trefferbox der Sphären wurde so angepasst, dass die visuellen Effekte besser passen. * ** Die maximale Distanz des Heranziehens wurde verringert. * ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 900 auf 750 verringert. V1.0.0.146: * Allgemein: ** Die grundlegende Lebensregeneration wurde von 10 auf 7 verringert. ** Modell und Splash Art für Dunkelvalküre Diana wurden überarbeitet * : ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/125/170/215/260 auf 70/110/150/190/230 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,7 verringert. * : ** Der Schaden pro Kugel wurde von 20/36/52/68/84 auf 20/34/48/62/76 verringert. * : ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 20/16/12 auf 25/20/15 Sekunden erhöht. V1.0.0.144: Hinzugefügt. * Abhängig davon, wann einige weitere Tests auf dem Testserver abgeschlossen sind, wird Diana zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt veröffentlicht. }}